Inefable
by TsubasaMay
Summary: Es fácil vivir en un mundo donde todo es tan metódico, y tan difícil vivir en un lugar lleno de adrenalina y sed de venganza. Si, aquel extraño mundo lleno de personas con poderes demoníacos parecía ser el infierno. Pero para mi era simplemente algo tan increíble que no podía ser expresado en palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Summary: "Me describiría como una chica incapaz de encajar, nadie me comprendía, hasta que inesperadamente fui capaz de liberar a mi verdadero ser. Una bruja"**

Inefable: Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado en palabras

 **Capitulo 1: "Espíritu acompañante"**

El profesor tenía la mirada fija en mí, y luego vuelve a bajar la mirada, no tenía caso jamás lograría encajar con mis demás compañeros pues nadie aquí lograba comprenderme, solo era una más en aquel salón repleto de chicos que parecían chillar antes de tener una simple y cordial conversación.

–Matsumoto, deberías conseguir amigos– el suelo me parecía ser muchísimo más interesante que aquella conversación sin sentido.

–No creo que consiga amigos tan rápido– el profesor suspiro con desgano, esta charla ya había acabado.

Recogí mis cosas y me fui directamente a casa, si soy una típica chica huérfana que fue adoptada por una familia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Akiko Matsumoto "mi madre" es una alcohólica y adicta a las apuestas, Hajime Matsumoto "mi padre" un hombre que solo sirve para trabajar y no es capaz de hacerle frente a su mujer.

Akiko era estéril, por lo que su mejor opción era adoptar, y así es como llegue a las manos de dos personas que no son capaces ni de mantenerse por sí mismos.

Suspire nuevamente, odiaba esta vida por difícil que parezca yo solamente deseaba salir de este hoyo tan profundo y oscuro que era imposible encontrar un mísero halo de luz, ¿Cómo era tan difícil encontrar un poco de diversión en este oscuro y metódico lugar?, llega a sonar estúpido y también a la vez también estoy conforme, ya que al menos Akiko logro darme un buen hogar durante estos largos años en los que he convivido con ella.

Me recosté sobre mi cama, recordando algo que me entretuviera y como no recuerdo nada lo suficientemente entretenido me dispongo a sacar mi cuaderno de matemáticas.

No estaba y mañana habría examen, de inmediato siento como se erizan todos los cabellos de pies a cabeza, después de todo era la asignatura donde me iba peor y estaba segura de que reprobaría, lo más seguro era que el profesor nuevamente me dé un sermón.

Sin pensarlo me levanto y me dirijo a la escuela, en busca del dichoso cuaderno pues no tengo ninguna preocupación después de todo el establecimiento está abierto hasta el anochecer, y hasta este momento solo ha pasado una hora desde que salí de ese lugar,

Mi madre no me prestaba atención como siempre y lo más seguro es que no me extrañara, pues ahora mismo está viendo una de aquellas típicas telenovelas excesivamente dramáticas y con un romance imposible, hasta claro el ultimo capitulo donde el chico va a interferir en el matrimonio arreglado del padre de la chica.

Corro lo más fuerte posible, mi madre no se ha dado cuenta de aquella improvisada escapada. Apenas y me doy cuenta cuando ya estoy en las puertas de la escuela. De inmediato una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo y como tal yo solo decido ignorar aquel extraño presentimiento, mientras camino por los pasillos de la escuela que a cada segundo parecen estrecharse y temblar como si se tratara de una gelatina en pleno terremoto.

Oigo una voz a lo lejos que de solo oírla me lleva a otra dimensión, era una voz masculina agradable incluso al oído más refinado que existe en el mundo, un movimiento brusco me saca de aquel trance devolviéndome a la realidad, los pasillos parecían volverse más estrechos y se movían en sintonía. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y lo más raro es que yo no puedo evitar sentir esta atracción, aquel salón que está a solo unos metros se volvía cada vez más lejano y aquella voz que me dejaba en trance, no dejaba que me concentrara.

– ¡Aquí hay una bruja! – una extraña chica vestida con ropas chinas de color carmesí y cabello negro con un extravagante peinado, me sonreía apuntándome con unos látigos que a mi parecer se veían muy peligrosos.

La muchacha de inmediato comienza a atacarme, yo con mis rápidos reflejos logro esquivarla, ella sólo murmura incoherencias. Aquella voz que hace unos segundos había logrado llevarme a otro mundo, volvió rápidamente a sonar, y esa chica mira hacia un lado como si reconociera esa voz.

– ¡Maldita sea trata de protegerla! – como por arte de magia aparecen muchas personas más con un rostro nada amigable, al parecer querían exterminarme por "bruja"

De inmediato corro hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz hipnotizante, sentía como las personas me perseguían, aunque yo era lo bastante rápida como para poder dejarles atrás. Al llegar a aquel salón, me encontré con un muchacho muy extraño el vestía una camisa sin mangas de color negro y un pantalón apretado de un color chocolate.

Aunque de momento solo se sentía como resonaban mis jadeos a través de la habitación, el se me quedo viendo y carraspeo llamando mi atención.

–Veo que ya has llegado, Sakura– al parecer el chico cree conocerme, sin embargo, yo no creo conocerlo, al menos recordaría haber visto a alguien tan lindo, aunque sea vergonzoso.

– ¿Quién eres? – el chico camino hacia la puerta para poder cerrarla y alzó su mano, una luz muy tenue de color verde apareció, al parecer eso nos protegería de aquellas personas.

–Un aliado del reino de Óxido–de inmediato pensé que aquel chico estaba bromeándome, sin embargo, aquellas personas, y este extraño chico no parecían estar tomándome el pelo.

–Y ¿dónde se supone que queda ese lugar?– sin quererlo le pregunte y el chico pareció resignado a contestar.

–Yo no soy quien debe explicarte eso, sino más bien esa chica– el muchacho invocó una espada y la clavó en el suelo, lo cual provocó una gran ventisca y una fuerte luz amarillenta que iluminaba el salón.

Aquel salón fue desapareciendo ante mis narices, lo cual me hizo llegar a creer cuán imposible era llegar a lograr que estas cosas sucedieran en realidad. Un grupo de personas quiera asesinarte por considerarte "bruja", y un extraño chico guapo que te llevé a un lugar sumamente tétrico y espeluznante como si se tratara del mejor truco de magia.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – aquel chico sonrió y siguió su caminata, hacia aquel lugar similar a un castillo.

–Estamos en Óxido – inconscientemente esperaba esa respuesta y sin darme cuenta todavía, ya quería conocer ese lugar, pues mientras más lejos me mantenga de aquella familia, estaré más cerca de mi felicidad.

Sólo de mirarlo encontraba hipnotizante este lugar, un cielo violáceo plagado de estrellas brillantes y una enorme luna. Pequeñas casas decoraban la ciudad, lo más extraño es que no había ningún gran edificio como las ciudades de Japón, solo estaba un enorme castillo que era el centro de atención, los caminos eran de piedra y pequeños faroles iluminaban esta noche de luna llena.

Con aquel extraño muchacho caminamos hasta llegar a ese enorme castillo, yo seguía observando mis alrededores pues la ciudad era de lo más curiosa, todo lo que había visto era de lo más extraño, muchachas en escobas voladoras y personas con orejas o colas de animales.

Al llegar al castillo no pude evitar impresionarme, pues diez chicas nos recibieron con una gran sonrisa y las manos extendidas.

–La princesa los espera– una de aquellas sirvientas nos guió hasta un salón, donde había un chico muy guapo.

–Soy Eriol, mucho gusto señorita– el muchacho se acerco y de la nada se inclino ante mi besando mi mano derecha como si fuera una princesa.

–S-soy Sakura Matsumoto–al parecer Eriol aquella respuesta no lo tomo para nada bien.

–Syaoran, has cumplido tu misión puedes retirarte– una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro y ojos amatistas apareció y echó del salón a mi extraño acompañante.

–Sí, su majestad– el muchacho se despidió formalmente.

El hecho de que ese chico llamado "Syaoran" llamara a aquella chica su majestad no pasó desapercibido para mí, aunque ella tenía una presencia muy elegante y a la vez inspiraba respeto.

–Sakura, ¡siento mucho haberme demorado en rescatarte! – aquella chica de inmediato se abalanzó sobre mi lanzándome al suelo, unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

–E-eh, gracias– dudé durante un segundo, pues aunque todos me trataran tan bien yo no los conocía.

–No nos recuerdas ¿cierto? – una melancólica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, yo no podía mentirle.

–Eres una bruja muy poderosa– aquella palabra ha rondado en mi cabeza durante todo el día, ¿seré realmente una bruja?

– ¿Una bruja? – ella asintió con el rostro.

–Yo soy Tomoyo, la princesa de este lugar, también soy una bruja, podría enseñarte todo lo que sé. Sin embargo, faltaría algo– Eriol se acercó a nosotras, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tomoyo.

–Un espíritu acompañante, es quien permite que tu poder no te lleve a la locura y en casos de extremo peligro un gran apoyo mágico– Eriol completó aquella explicación.

–Un espíritu ¿y cómo lo consigo? – aquella pregunta parecía de lo más estúpida, por la expresión de ambos.

–Bueno en estos tiempos estamos escasos, sin embargo conozco a un espíritu que me debe varios favores–Tomoyo tenía una expresión satisfactoria en su rostro.

–Pero por ahora debes descansar, mañana será otro día– Eriol con una expresión de total serenidad me dijo aquellas palabras.

La verdad es que estaba demasiado cansada, pero este no es mi hogar como para retirarme a una habitación.

Tomoyo gentilmente me guió a una habitación cercana a la de ella misma, yo se lo agradecí apropiadamente y ella se retiró dejándome sola en esta agradable soledad, en la que yo solo era acompañada por la tenue luz de luna que se infiltraba por la ventana.

En cuanto puse mi cara frente a la almohada caí rendida en un profundo sueño, después de todo mañana era otro día.

–

En cuanto abrí mis ojos note aquella molesta luz llegar justo a mi rostro, me levante y de inmediato fije mi atención en esta habitación que era mucho más lujosa que mi anterior hogar, y aquel camisón de seda que ahora mismo estoy usando ni en mis sueños me lo hubiera imaginado.

Mientras arrastraba mis pies con cansancio me dirigí hacia donde yo creía podía encontrar a Tomoyo o a Eriol, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con algo de lo más extraño.

Eriol tenía orejas de gato y una cola de color negro, y Tomoyo tenía ropas muy extravagantes. Como los de una bruja.

–Ah…– no pude articular más palabras, ambos se giraron encontrándose con mi rostro sorprendido, de repente sentí como ambos se reían.

–Esto debió sorprenderte bastante– Eriol se acerco a mí, y me extendió su mano.

De inmediato me fije en su apariencia que en un principio me asusto, pero ahora incluso me parecía de lo más agradable a la vista, aquellas orejas que parecían ser de seda al igual que aquel camisón que yo use esta mañana, y aquellos lentes que le daba un toque misterioso al muchacho.

–Al yo ser una bruja necesito un espíritu acompañante y ese compañero es Eriol, los espíritus suelen tener partes de algún animal, de esa manera lograras identificarlos.

– ¿Quien será mi espíritu acompañante? –Tomoyo sonrió y respondió

–No te preocupes ya lo conoces, ahora está en un reino vecino, pero volverá pronto, si es que Meiling no lo asesina primero– la princesa reía al igual que Eriol, ¿pero quién era esa tal Meiling?

–Tu acompañante es mi primo, si te hace algo me avisas Sakura– Eriol me guiño el ojo, en señal de confianza.

Ha pasado alrededor de una hora desde aquella amena conversación, cada minuto que paso con Tomoyo y Eriol siento como la confianza se va instaurando mecánicamente, como si hubiéramos nacido para ser amigos, la alegría invadía el lugar.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse tranquilamente, mis nuevos amigos de inmediato se levantaron a recibir al invitado.

–Has llegado Syaoran– dicho esto, abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos, después de todo si conocía a aquel muchacho pues él fue quien me salvo de esa muchacha de extravagantes ropas y ojos rubíes.

Sin embargo, ¿el era un espíritu acompañante? Aquella pregunta estaba pinchándome como si se tratara de una espina imposible de sacar.

–Solo hare esto por el favor que te debo Tomoyo– la princesa sonrió y comenzó a recitar.

– _Por el poder de la bruja Tomoyo, os concedo el unirse como Acompañante y bruja hasta que la muerte os separe_ – aquel tétrico juramento hizo que me retorciera en mi lugar, jamás me separaría de aquel muchacho, el por su lado permanecía sereno, como si no le importara estar atado a una persona que apenas conoce.

–El contrato ya está hecho, ahora solo una persona del mismo rango mágico de Tomoyo o la muerte puede separarlos para el resto de la eternidad– asentí, apenas conocía a aquel chico, supongo que podríamos llevarnos bien.

–

 **Diciembre, 2015**

 **Hola, soy TsubasaMay con un nuevo proyecto.**

 **Espero que les agrade esta historia y si es que lo desean pueden dejar review o críticas constructivas.**

 **Bueno espero que esta historia se de su agrado, ya que me esforzado y tomado el tiempo de analizar, y si es que leen alguna falta ortográfica no duden en decirme.**

 **También, agradezco mucho a Azkaban quien me ayudo bastante en esto.**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención.**

 **Besos TsubasaMay.**


	2. Conociendo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Summary: "Me describiría como una chica incapaz de encajar, nadie me comprendía, hasta que inesperadamente fui capaz de liberar a mi verdadero ser. Una bruja"**

Inefable: Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado en palabras

 **Capitulo 2: "Conociendo"**

* * *

– ¡Esto es muy difícil!– Tomoyo me lanzaba misteriosas líneas blancas con áreas violáceas, Eriol y Syaoran no se movían de su lugar, solo estaban observándonos desde la lejanía.

He estado alrededor de un mes en este lugar, actualmente me alojo en el palacio de Tomoyo y Syaoran no tiene ninguna queja la verdad es un chico muy extraño ya que es la única persona que conozco de este lugar que es capaz de atravesar el límite de Óxido y Alada, y lo más impresionante es que vuelve sin ningún rasguño.

Lo que he llegado a comprender de este misterioso mundo es que hay dos reinos en eterna disputa, El reino de Óxido, y La Ciudad Alada.

Mientras que en Óxido se encuentran los demonios, brujas y todos los seres malignos que antes para mí solamente eran parte de simples cuentos de hadas.

Lo que más llamaba la atención que en este lugar parecía estar siempre tan alegre por las noches, los faroles eran iluminados y todas las plazas cobraban vida pues las brujas se reunían en sus rincones donde charlaban o le adivinaban el futuro a los que pasaban por el lugar, por otro lado los monstruos nocturnos salían de sus escondites en busca de su próxima presa, que solían ser los animales del bosque.

Sin lugar a dudas podíamos llegar a pensar que es un autentico infierno solamente con ver las fachadas, pero también podía llegar a ser un lugar muy agradable ya que aquí apenas y hay contaminación, por lo que las estrellas estaban brillando en todo su esplendor, sin contar que las perosn

Según Tomoyo La ciudad Alada es como si se viviera en el Paraíso pero ahí solo pueden vivir e ingresar aquellas personas que tengan dones divinos o seres tocados por Dios. Los seres tocados por Dios son personas sin poderes, pero con excelente intuición y habilidades, por lo que eran muy respetados en su sociedad.

Mi conclusión es que Syaoran es un muchacho que fue tocado por Dios, sin embargo, el no parece tener interés alguno en confirmarlo o negarlo, para mí el es un completo misterio y al parecer Tomoyo sabe aquel secreto, pero no quiere decir nada.

En la Ciudad Alada están las personas tocadas por Dios y en Óxido los Elegidos del Demonio.

Y al contrario a lo que cualquier persona pensaría no extraño mi mundo, pues no hay nada que me ate allá, solamente Akiko y Hajime aunque estoy segura de que están viviendo mucho mejor sin mí. Y es que la verdad si volviera a ir a ese lugar solo iría por ellos y es que les debo demasiado, a pesar de que la cordura no era parte de ese hogar.

–Está bien, nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso–Tomoyo lucía fresca, mientras yo sudaba a mares, Syaoran y Eriol me observaban como si me evaluaran.

– ¡Por fin!– Extendí mis brazos y me lance al césped de aquel elegante jardín.

–Por cierto, creo que ya es hora de que ambos se consigan una casa, no podrán depender de mi toda su vida– Syaoran la miro, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Yo solo la contemplé desde mi lugar con una sonrisa alegre y exhausta, ella se acercó a mi lado aunque aún estaba parada escuchando desde arriba mis jadeos.

–Y ¿cómo puedo conseguir una?– Tomoyo se sentó junto a mí para poder explicarme.

–Todos los años realizan un torneo de Brujas, es famoso porque se te puede conceder cualquier deseo, aunque solamente uno–Tomoyo parecía muy feliz explicándome esto.

Una burbujeante sensación me invadió, de inmediato aquella idea comenzó a colarse por todos mis pensamientos evitando que cualquier otra cosa intentara quitarle el prestigiado lugar, solo podía pensar en participar en dichoso torneo.

– ¿Cómo puedo inscribirme?–Tomoyo se emocionó y Eriol igual se acerco a mí, con una sonrisa extraña.

–Debes llenar una solicitud que se pide a la princesa– ella sonrió y extendió su mano, en el que apareció un pergamino y una pluma dorada– tienes que poner tu nombre y el de tu espíritu acompañante.

–Syaoran, ¿Vas a participar conmigo?– el asintió con desgano.

Yo rellene la solicitud, y una vez completo desapareció.

–El torneo será en unas semanas, debo prepararte, aunque tengo toda mi fe en ti Sakurita–Tomoyo estaba feliz con todo esto, Eriol sonreía, por su parte Syaoran estaba frente a mí e hizo aparecer un libro el cual de inmediato comenzó a leer.

Lucía aburrido con esta conversación.

–No le hagas caso es un amargado, por cierto tengo que enseñarte algunos hechizos, empezaremos por los más fáciles, los de efecto retardado que solo duran veinticuatro horas– asentí con entusiasmo, Tomoyo sonreía emocionada.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias Tomoyo! – agarre ambas manos mientras le sonreía a la hermosa princesa del reino de Óxido.

–Tengo que ir a Alado– Syaoran se levanto e hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose.

Una vez Syaoran desapareció, Tomoyo comenzó a decir.

–Necesitaremos unos conejillos de Indias y esos serán Eriol, y Syaoran por supuesto–Una sonrisita maliciosa apareció en su rostro y de inmediato comenzó a reírse. Eriol solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Nuevamente estábamos en los jardines del palacio de Óxido y nuestros compañeros estaban preparados para recibir nuestros hechizos.

–Sakura debes repetir lo mismo que yo, ¿está bien?– asentí y me coloque frente a Syaoran, quien se mostraba indiferente.

–A saber qué clase de hechizo harán– eso fue lo único que dijo.

–Pues mientras yo me divierta todo está bien– el positivo Eriol sonreía, al parecer aquella respuesta solo hizo que Syaoran frunciera el ceño.

Tomoyo y yo recitamos el conjuro, y de inmediato un círculo mágico apareció en nuestros pies dejándome completamente sorprendida.

De inmediato una enorme esfera rosácea envolvió a Syaoran, mientras otra esfera de color violeta envolvió a Eriol. Ambos parecían concentrados y relajados a la vez mientras una suave brisa movía los mechones de cabello sobre sus frentes.

Claro hasta que aquellas luces y esferas desaparecieran y todo volviera a la normalidad. Tomoyo sonrió de forma macabra lo que hizo que Syaoran comenzara a sospechar de una posible trampa.

– ¡Qué clase de hechizo hicieron!– Syaoran de inmediato se sobresalto y comenzó a sacudir el menudo cuerpo de Tomoyo quien no dejaba de sonreír.

–Mañana en la mañana descubrirás de qué se trata, por cierto Sakura tampoco parece saber de qué se trata– la risita misteriosa de Tomoyo envolvió el lugar, Eriol parecía divertido con la situación.

–Bueno ya es tarde yo me iré a acostar– de inmediato nosotros miramos el cielo que ya se encontraba lleno de estrellas, en Japón ya era imposible percibir este cielo, ya que allá estaba completamente tapado por la contaminación.

–Es muy lindo el cielo aquí– Tomoyo se giró hacia mí y sonrió maternalmente.

–Cierto es un hermoso espectáculo, es una pena que no todo el mundo lo valore– la princesa de inmediato volvió a mirar el cielo contemplando aquellas brillantes estrellas y aquel color carmesí que invadía el cielo.

Syaoran se mantuvo callado mientras nosotras hablábamos.

–Por cierto, ambos deben–comenzó a decir, y de inmediato se calló.

– ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?– ella negó y comenzó a guiarnos.

Una vez llegamos a mi habitación Tomoyo entró y invitó a Syaoran a ingresar sin mi permiso, el dudó, pero yo asiento dando mi consentimiento para todo aquello que Tomoyo tenía preparado.

Ella cerró la puerta con candado, con un hechizo temporal, duraría hasta mañana en la mañana. Seguramente debe estar planeando algo maligno, pues abrió las puertas de aquel closet y de ahí tomó un saco de dormir.

Ni Syaoran ni yo captamos aquello que ella deseaba hacer, pero aquella sonrisita solo nos decía que era algo muy malo. Después de todo es Tomoyo que era completamente manipuladora, de buena manera.

Su figura comenzó a volverse translucida y dijo.

–Lo mejor es que ambos duerman juntos, por hoy. Por cierto no quiero tener sobrinos– nos guiño el ojo en señal de picardía y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo descaradamente, al igual que el de Syaoran quien de inmediato miró hacia otro lado, ella siguió su discurso– Bueno yo me retiro, pásenla **muy** bien esta noche– dicho esto desapareció.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio y yo comencé a decir.

–Si quieres yo dormiré en el saco– el negó como siempre y comenzó a acomodarse.

–Estoy bien así– de inmediato comenzó a meterse en el saco de dormir. Para poder evitar más conversación.

El lugar se sumió en un eterno e incómodo silencio y la verdad es que a mí no me gustaba del todo, por lo que me senté frente a el, y comencé a sacarme mi chaqueta ya que debajo de esta traía una camiseta lo suficientemente cómoda para poder dormir.

– ¡Q-que c-crees que estás haciendo Sakura!– me sorprendí y de inmediato me quede solamente con mi chaqueta a medio sacar, y me acerque mucho más a él.

–Me has llamado Sakura– él se me quedo viendo.

–Cómo quieres que te llame Sakura– él se me quedó viendo fijo, yo me sonroje y le sonreí, el parecía aturdido.

La verdad, es que yo pensaba que él me odiaba o simplemente estaba obligado a estar junto a mí, ya que jamás se ha quejado de algo. El solamente me miraba desde su puesto con la mirada fija en mi rostro, dejándome hipnotizada con sus potentes ojos ambarinos, tan transparentes y fríos a la vez que no parecían ser de la misma persona.

–No te odio– él salió del saco para decirme eso, estaba muy serio y las palabras eran completamente firmes.

Sentí cómo de repente unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo me invadían, pero me reprimí ya que pensé en cientos de formas en las que él me rechazaba, diciendo que solo era una niña estúpida, sin embargo decido contestar.

– ¡Eso me alegra mucho!–mis fuertes impulsos me han ganado y no puedo evitar abrazarlo, el se estremeció al contacto y se quedo quieto mientras yo estaba abrazándolo, el no correspondió mi abrazo, pero al menos no me rechazo o me quito de en medio.

–Tengo sueño, me iré a dormir, y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo– dicho esto volvió a recostarse en el saco y yo me acosté en la cama, en sentido contrario a donde estaba aquel chico de cabello castaño durmiendo.

No podía dormir de solo recordar aquel abrazo, era demasiado vergonzoso y sentía mis mejillas arder.

Apenas estaba saliendo el sol y sentía mis ojos irritados, solo he dormido un par de horas. Miro hacia aquel saco estirado en el suelo y me encuentro con algo realmente extraño.

Largos cabellos castaños sobresalían del saco de dormir. ¿Sera un hechizo para hacer crecer el cabello? La duda estaba carcomiendo mi alma y la curiosidad me hizo saltar de la cama para invadir el espacio personal de Syaoran.

Me acerque y contemple algo realmente perturbador, una linda chica estaba ahí, tenía los ojos cerrados y el flequillo le tapaba medio rostro que permanecía sereno. La chica tenía rasgos muy finos y delicados, lo cual la hacía realmente hermosa.

–Quieres dejar de verme– aquella voz entre seria y dulce provino de la chica, quien se levanto de un salto.

La contemple mucho mejor, tenia enormes ojos color ámbar decorado con largas pestañas oscuras y rizadas, una nariz pequeña y respingada, labios carnosos y rosados. Un rostro tan angelical.

Ahora la duda estaba en ¿Dónde está Syaoran? La chica carraspeo tratando de llamar mi atención.

–Por que te me quedas viendo– de inmediato la chica comenzó a sobresaltarse aun más. Y al ver que yo la miraba de arriba abajo comenzó a toquetearse todo el cuerpo, pero se detuvo al sentir demasiado peso en el pecho.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– la chica se me quedo viendo como si yo fuera una estúpida, y comenzó a decir.

–Como crees que me llamo idiota– de inmediato reaccione ante el insulto.

–Una chica tan linda no debe decir esas cosas– ella me miro y de inmediato pareció enfadarse aun más.

– ¡Eres idiota yo soy Syaoran! Y a quién crees que le dices linda, tonta– me sorprendí tanto con aquella revelación. Pero lo cierto es que esa chica tenía rasgos similares a los de Syaoran.

–así que este es el famoso hechizo, ya quiero ver como esta Eriol– de inmediato comencé a vestirme hasta que caí en cuenta, no me vestiría en frente a un chico.

Agarre una de mis bufandas y la envolví a la altura de los ojos de Syaoran quien se quedo extrañado.

–Por si quieres espiar– él se quedo quieto y comenzó a murmurar lo que parecían ser insultos.

Luego de que yo le prestara mi ropa, pues ambas éramos del mismo tamaño y incluso figura, lo cual para mí era completamente sorprendente, ya que si fuera del mismo tamaño lo más seguro es que a mí su ropa me quede holgada, de inmediato la idea hace que me sonroje.

–No lo puedo creer, pero si te ves muy guapa– Syaoran de inmediato miro feo a Tomoyo quien sonreía de forma malévola, pues dijo apropósito aquello, que se veía guapa, no guapo.

Tomoyo en definitiva era terrible no solo para él sino que para mí también, ya que tenía un humor tan ácido y negro que llegaba a sobrepasar los límites, y cada vez que le pregunto ella sonríe y dice "Son costumbres que con el tiempo se terminan contagiando, yo antes era un ángel caído de Alado", luego de eso su clásica risa maligna invadía el lugar.

–Te odio Daidouji– me sorprendí por aquello, Syaoran ni nadie jamás la había llamado de esa manera.

– ¿Por qué te ha llamado Daidouji?– ella se sorprendió ante aquello.

–Pues es mi apellido, el tuyo es Matsumoto ¿No es así?– asentí y con curiosidad volví a preguntar.

– ¿Cuáles son los apellidos de Eriol y Syaoran?– Tomoyo sonrió.

–El de Eriol es Hiragizawa y el de Syaoran es Li–sonreí ante aquello.

La verdad, es que antes de esto jamás me habría imaginado cuáles eran sus apellidos, aunque Syaoran parecía tener un apellido Chino, lo cual era curioso ya que sus rasgos también eran como de los habitantes de aquel país, mientras que Eriol tenía un apellido Japonés al igual que Tomoyo ¿Entonces porque él era la excepción?, de inmediato mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de las sirvientes de Tomoyo quien se le acerco y le dijo algo importante, en lo que la princesa se despidió con una promesa de volver lo más pronto posible.

Solo estábamos Syaoran y yo en esta habitación.

–Así que te llamas Li Syaoran– el chico en cuerpo de mujer se me quedo viendo.

–Ah, eso, si así me llamo– el contesto como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior tratando de no hablar de más, pues para mí los apellidos eran algo demasiado importante ya que nos definen, dicen bastante de nosotros.

–Yo soy, Sakura Kinomoto– él se sorprendió.

–Pensé que tu apellido era Matsumoto– yo asentí, y él se me quedo viendo extrañado.

–Kinomoto es mi verdadero apellido, Matsumoto el de aquella pareja que me adopto cuando era pequeña– él se sorprendió.

La verdad es que cuando Akiko y Hajime me adoptaron jamás me obligaron a cambiar de apellido, pero termine cambiándome debido a todas aquellas molestas preguntas de mis compañeros de escuela, por lo que agradecía internamente que aquí no haya.

–Ya veo.

–A veces eres muy serio, me gustaría que fueras más alegre– el me miraba.

–Con tu alegría es suficiente– sonreí ante su respuesta.

Sentí como la nostalgia me invadía, es que yo jamás pude volverme seria y fría, era como una especie de esponja que absorbía todo y era capaz de soltarlo todo para así poder volver a la normalidad sin ningún cambio. De repente se me ocurre una idea.

–Entonces a partir de ahora, yo tendré la alegría por los dos y tú la seriedad por ambos, de esa manera nos complementaremos muy bien– extendí mi mano, como si fuéramos a hacer un pacto, de alguna manera el correspondió aquel gesto.

–Debes ser un poco más seria– yo sonreí y me acerque más.

–Y tu más alegre por eso seré la alegría y tú la seriedad, seremos como el yin y el yang–el siguió mirando insatisfecho.

–Está bien– creo que poco a poco ambos seremos excelentes compañeros, solo nos falta seguir conociéndonos.

* * *

Syaoran y Eriol estaban sentados en el comedor, mientras los sirvientes de Tomoyo se les quedaban viendo y decían cosas que hacían enojar bastante a Syaoran.

–La princesa Tomoyo, cada día trae chicas más bellas a la mansión. ¿Crees que me deje quedar con alguna? Pues a mí me gusta la de cabello castaño– Uno de ellos estaba mirando morbosamente a Syaoran. Quien le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

–Veo que te gustan las chicas rudas, sin embargo yo prefiero las más tranquilas. Observa a esa belleza, tiene hermosos ojos azules. Y dios mira que piernas– Eriol para nada disimulado levanta su falda a la altura de sus muslos y le guiña el ojo. El sirviente le contesta devorándolo con la mirada.

–Pero qué dices si esa morenaza solo es demasiado tímida– el otro sirviente se le queda viendo.

–Tienes razón es bastante linda, pero sigo quedándome con la de ojos azules, es más coqueta, no me gustan las chicas tan tímidas– dicho esto Eriol le lanzo un beso.

–Chicos por favor podrían tomar esto en serio– Tomoyo comenzó a regañar a Eriol y a Syaoran que no dejaba de mandar miradas furiosas a aquellos morbosos sirvientes.

Luego de varios minutos de su ausencia, cuando volvió Tomoyo solo se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus sirvientes eran pervertidos disfrazados de mayordomos inocentes, mientras que yo sinceramente ya me había aburrido de tratar de calmar a Syaoran.

–Está bien, pero a que son muy guapos, estoy seguro que ellos quieren besar a esta belleza– Eriol de inmediato sacó un espejo y comenzó a mirarse, peino su cabello, hizo poses exageradas de una chica sexy.

–Eriol, por favor deja eso y Syaoran deja de mirar así a mis sirvientes, por tu culpa ya han renunciado veinte, y creo que siguen teniendo pesadillas donde los asesinabas– Tomoyo apuntaba descaradamente a Syaoran quien la ignoraba.

–Ya– el lanzó una última mirada y prestó total atención a Tomoyo.

–Sakura es una bruja muy hábil, si sigue así muy pronto podrá formar parte del círculo de las siete brujas y podrá conocer al gran demonio–Su rostro se puso completamente serio.

–La verdad desearía no volver a verla, pero estas son las consecuencias ¿No?– Tomoyo y Eriol asintieron con la cabeza mientras yo seguía sin entender nada.

– ¿De qué hablan?– los tres se me quedaron viendo completamente serios, como si dudaran de contarme todo aquello.

Tomoyo con unos gestos de la mano hizo que todos sus sirvientes se retiraran del lugar y quedo completamente despejado. Cerró los ojos y unos hilos de distintos colores comenzaron a aparecer, formaron un triangulo y después de eso, Tomoyo volvió a abrir los ojos.

–Ahora podremos hablar y nadie nos escuchara– Todos estábamos escuchando a Tomoyo.

–Sakura, en si Tomoyo es una princesa pero no es la máxima autoridad, sino que aquella persona es aquel llamado "El gran demonio" quien es el más fuerte del Reino de Óxido y es el equivalente de Dios, de La Ciudad Alada–Eriol se acomodó los lentes luego de decir aquello.

–Una vez ganemos el Torneo, nos enfrentaremos a una de las siete brujas, quienes son las más poderosas del reino luego del Gran Demonio, entre ellas esta Tomoyo, quien es la heredera al trono– Syaoran como pocas veces, había asegurado nuestra victoria.

–Las siete brujas son las encargadas de proteger el reino, para formar parte de ellas debes vencer a una. Cuando te conviertes en una de ellas tendrás privilegios que las brujas normales no tienen, en otras palabras serás alguien con un gran puesto y responsabilidad– Eriol continuo su relato.

–Formar parte de las siete brujas– Los tres asintieron.

–Tu posees una gran cantidad de poder mágico, fácilmente podrías convertirte en una, pero para eso yo te estoy ayudando, para que rápidamente aumentes tu poder mágico–Tomoyo tomó mis manos, y volvió a sonreír– Además Syaoran esta de tu parte, el es un espíritu muy poderoso, esa es la razón por la que lo escogí a él.

– ¿Porque es poderoso?– ella asintió.

–Sí, porque es el único espíritu que conozco que es lo suficientemente poderoso para lograr mantener tu locura sellada– luego de eso volvió a ponerse seria.

–Dices que sin el correría riesgo de volverme loca.

–No corres el riesgo, te volverías loca– Tomoyo soltó mis manos.

– ¿Por qué?– de inmediato mi curiosidad salió a flote.

–Porque las brujas somos seres malvados que a la más pequeña provocación o incluso una muerte podría provocar nuestra locura– ella tomo un pequeño descanso y siguió la explicación–por cierto cuando una bruja se vuelve loca suele provocar muchos destrozos de forma que se producen los aquelarres (1), donde normalmente se exilia a la bruja y en casos muy graves, se le quita la vida.

–Los espíritus acompañantes son quienes velan por tu salud y en casos extremos también por tu vida– dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a Tomoyo.

–Ya veo– a partir de ahora, debo evitar alejarme de Syaoran.

Tomoyo sonreía, realmente ella estaba emocionada por aquel torneo de brujas y yo también lo estoy, la verdad deseo ganar y formar parte de las siete brujas. Porque de alguna forma me ilusione demasiado, tanto que parecía que en un solo mes ya había vivido una vida entera en este mundo.

* * *

Hola lamento mucho la demora pero esta historia se publicará muy lentamente por lo que pido paciencia.

Bueno la verdad en este instante estoy trabajando en otro proyecto que se publicará muy pronto, será un mundo ambientado en mi fanfic anterior "¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?" es un universo alterno, no habrá nada de magia muy pronto la publicare.

¿Por qué esta historia se publicará más lentamente? Esta historia antes de publicar se la envió a mi Beta quien la debe revisar y debido a que ella suele estar ocupada se demora, sin embargo esta historia se terminara.

Dicho esto me despido y espero que les guste el capítulo, muchos abrazos y que la pasen muy bien este San Valentín.

TsubasaMay, 14/02/2016

3


End file.
